Shadow of Demon
by darkvamp345
Summary: What if Naruto lived in the sound village  with his Granduncle and his grandparents. Dark super powerful Naruto NarutoTayuya
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the demon.

A.N. i will be continueing Naruto of the sarutobi but im also going to start a naruto/Tayuga this is it.

I don't own naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October tenth Eight years after the tragic Kyubbi attack. We find a small boy of about eight he is walking down the street with blood dripping from his arm and a huge gash on his forehead. The poor child was barely alive when a mob of villagers attacked him. The group atacked the boy with anything in sight from garden tools to stones and broken bottles. As the villagers approached the boy they were cut off by a menaical laugh. " kukukuku what foolish people you are what right do uyou have to attack a defenseless child?". The Mob turned around ready to attack the person that interupted them. That was until they noticed who it was. The man was about six foot with pale skin and long black hair. The most striking thing about the man were his eyes they were yellow with black slits down the middle. The villagers shook with fear as the man summoned a giant purple anaconda. **" What is your bidding lord Orochimaru?"** The snake bowed to orochimaru. Orochimaru sneered at the villagers, " Kill them for attacking my grand nephew manda." This statement shocked the villagers but they quickly tried to runn but it was futile as the giant snake crushed everyone that attacked the young boy. After the snake was finished it bowed and dissappered in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru looked down at the shivering young boy, " please don't hurt me mister." Orochimaru looked down at the boy with a kind smile, " I'm not going to hurt you Naruto-kun i'm your great-uncle Orochimaru and i want to take you with me to my village so i can train you." Naruto looked at the man in shock ," you want to train me?". Orochimaru nodded and said," Yes i'm going to take you to my hidden village in the Sound, do you wish to come with me or do you want to stay and be abused?". Naruto thought for a second before saying," yes i will go with you uncle orochimaru." Orochimaru gave him a warm smile and put his hand on his shoulder. " Good i will meet you in the hokage tower in twenty minutes you get packed and meet me there. Orochimaru was about to leave when he heared naruto sobb. He turned around to see what was wrong . " What's wrong Naruto-kun?". Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. " all i have is what i'm wearing." Orochimaru is shocked but pulls Naruto into a hug, " It's ok Naruto-kun we can get you some new things when we get to my village ok.". Naruto nods as Orochimaru grabs hhis shoulder and shushins to the hokages office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi the Sandaime hokage was haveing a bad day. Scaratch that it was a terrible day. First he had a group of villagers come to his office to tell him that Orochimaru is back in the village, second is the conucil is pressureing him to execute Naruto saying he is a threat to the village. As Sandaime sits contemplateing his day two figures arrive in a swirl of leaves. Sandaime remembers this chakra. Without looking up Sandaime asks, " What are you here for Orochimaru?" From the shadows he hears, " perceptive as always eh Sarutobi-sensei.". From the Shadows Two figures appear from the shadows. Sandaime looks up surprised that naruto is with orochimaru. " Orochimaru what are you doing with Naruto-kun?". Orochimaru's calm apperance dissapears replaced with one of anger, " I'm taking my Nephew with me to The hidden village of sound." Sarutobi glared at orochimaru as he pulls out a kunai, " I will not let you use him as a wepon orochimaru.". Orochimaru glares back at him, " i'm not planning on useing my nephew as a wepon i'm taking him to protect him from the villagers you love so much Sarutobi-sensei". Sarutobi was shocked that Orochimaru actually cared about Naruto. He sighs, " fine just bring him back in four years so he can become a shinobi of this village.". Orochimaru snorts, " no i'm not bringing him back he will become a shinobi of the sound and will live with me and his grandparents.". Sarutobi was about to protest when orochimaru cut him off, " You know as well as I do that the villagers will never be able to see past the Kyubbi." with this Orochimaru and Naruto dissappear in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi looks at the spot where Naruto and Orochimaru once occupied. " Goodbye Naruto."

Cliffhanger

I need you to vote on a bloodline

A. Control of all snakes

B Sharingan

C mokuton

D all the above

And his summons besides snakes

A snow wolves

B foxes

C Toads

D Slugs

E Tigers.

Please vote later.


	2. Family and Bloodlines

Shadow of demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking" Normal talking

'thinking' normal thinking

**"talking" summon/demon talking**

**'thinking'summon/demon thinking**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. thanks to all you that voted As for Naruto's bloodline it is all and he will summon snakes and tigers. I added a new bloodline i didn't metion in the vote so read to find out what it is.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside Otokure

Orochimaru stopped just a mile away from the village. Naruto stopped worried something was wrong. " Why did we stop uncle Orochimaru?". Orochimaru looked down at Naruto and said," I have to tell you about your grand- parents and parents Naruto-kun.". Naruto looked up at his uncle with wide eyes, " y-you know my parents and grandparents?". Orochimaru smiled at naruto and nodded. " First my brother Your grand father Jiraya he was known as the Toad sannin, next is your grandmother Tsunade she was known as the Slug sannin, my self Orochimaru the snake sannin, then there is your parents." he paused then said, " Your mother Shizune kazama she is Tsunade's assistant, then Finally there is your Father the one that sealed the nine-tailed fox into you his name was Arashi Kazama also know as the Yondaime hokage.". Naruto looked at his uncle with wide eyes, " You mean i'm the son of Konoha's most powerful hokage and related to all three of the sannin?". Orochimaru nodded then smiled and said, " Your grandfather, grandmother,myself, and your mother are going to train you so you can be the most powerful shinobi in all otokure and on your eighteenth birthday you will become the Otokage.". Naruto nearly passed out when he heard he was going to be a kage, then he passed out when he heard his Grandparents, and mother were still alive. Orochimaru sighed, " Great now i have to carry him all the way to oto.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later in Otokure

Naruto slowly opend his eyes. He looked around only to find his uncle Orochimaru sitting next to him with a warm smile. Naruto then noticed Orochimaru was not the only on in the room with him. Next to Orochimaru was a woman that looked to be about twenty-five she was wearing a tan sleeveless shirt with navy blue pants and a blue obi around her waist. Next to her was a tall man with long spikey white hair. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with a red and green battle kimono over it. On his forehead was a headband with the kanji for oil on it. He looked to be about fifty and had long red lines going down his cheeks. And finally next to him was another woman about thirty with short black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black battle robe of a fishnet bodysuit. Around her neck was a gold heart shaped locket. Orochimaru smiled at Naruto before pointing at the blonde woman, " Naruto-kun this is your grandmother Tsunade, next is your grandfather Jiraya, and finally Your mother Shizune.". Naruto looked about ready to cry as he reached up and grabbed Shizune and pulled her into a hug and cried into her chest. At first Shizune was confused but then she started to rubb his back and tell him it was ok. While this is happening a little girl about Naruto's age walks in. She is a bit taller than Naruto with Long Red hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in standered sound clothing A grey battle kimono with grey pants and a rope belt. She bowed to Orochimaru before asking, " who is That lord Orochimaru?". Orochimaru smiles at the little girl, " This Is your new training partner and playmate Tayuya." The little girl give Orochimaru a big smile and asks when traing starts. " well your training will start in a few minutes your first teacher is Jiraya got that Naruto-kun Tayuya-chan?". Both nod. Jiraya stands up, " ok you two follow me to the training ground and i'll explan your scheduel.". With that he disappears in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the training ground five minutes later

"Alright you two here are your training schedules.". He Hands them each a sheet of paper. It said.

4:00-wake up light excercise

5:00- Taijutsu with Tsunade

8:00- Ninjutsu with Jiraya

11:00- Summoning- with Orochimaru

12:00-lunch

12:30- Medical Ninjutsu With Tsunade and Shizune

6:00-More Taijutsu with Jiraya

8:00- More Ninjutsu with Orochimaru

10:00- bloodlines with Orochimaru and Tsunade

12:00-bed

Naruto and Tayuya were shocked at what they had to do. Then Naruto Noticed the part about blood lines. " Wait Jiraya what bloodlines do I have?". Jiraya looked at Naruto for a second then said, " You have the Sharingan, control over snakes, Your great grandfathers mokoton abitiles, and you have the tigergan.". Naruto looked a Jiraya for a second, " What's the tigergan?". Jiraya scratched his head, " um if i remember right the tigergan is the abillity to turn into a human tiger hybrid and you get a tiger regular like the Inuzukas dogs.". Naruto was silent for a second before you heard a big ," YATTA".

Cliffhanger

Next chapter the Chunnin exams and duel with team seven.

Till then darkvamp out


	3. Pre chunnin exams

Shadow of Demon

I don't own Naruto if i did Kakashi, Sasuke.and Sakura would be dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking" normal talking

'thinking'Normal thinking

**"talking" Summon/demon talking**

**'thinking' summon/demon thinking.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank Roboguy for a new kick ass jutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otokure Five years later

It's been five years since Naruto and Tayuya started their training with the Sannins. We find Naruto and Tayuya sparing with eachother. Both fighters get into their fighting stances, Naruto Got into his Grand-uncle's Snake stance while Tayuya got into Tsunade's slug stance. Naruto moved first and swung a punch at Tayuya's head but at the lastsecond Tayuya ducked and tried to sweep Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped over the sweep and was about to side kick her when Orochimaru shushined onto the training ground. Naruto and Tayuya both stopped and bowed to the Shodaime Otokage. Orochimaru smiles and tells them, " I think you two will be happy to know that i have nominated you both along with Kimimaro for the chunnin exams in Konoha.". Orochimaru and Tayuya feel a strong killer intent comeing from the blonde demon container. " I WILL NOT GO TO THAT HELL HOLE AGAIN IF I HAVE TO I WILL DESTORY THAT MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HIDDEN VILLAGE.". Orochimaru looks at Naruto with a sad look," I know you Hate Konoha but you have to go if you want to be a chunnin.". Naruto growled but nodded but said," If one of those retarded villagers tries to attack me they are going to end up dead.". Orochimaru nodded, but Tayuya looked confused," Why do you hate Konoha so much Naru-kun?". Naruto sighed," I hate it because they tried to kill me from the day the Kyubbi was sealed in me.". Tayuya Was starting to get angry at the village that tried to kill her husband. " I understand where you're coming from Naru-kun but you must get over it if you want to be otokage.". Naruto just nods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later outside the gates of Konoha

Four figures can be seen standing just outside the gates of Konoha. The first was a man about Fifteen with white hair just above his shoulders with green eyes and was very pale. He was wearing standered shinobi wear of oto with his headband around his waist. Next to him was a girl of about Twelve with long red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tan sleeveless shirt with navy blue pants and black fingerless gloves with a musical note carved into the steel on the back of the gloves, she had her headband proudly on her forehead. Next to her was a woman of about forty with short black hair and black eyes wearing a black shit with black cargo pants with many pockets. She also wore a grey Jounin vest with her headband around her bicep. Last was a boy of about Twelve with short spikey blond hair with stripes of white in it and had crystal blue eyes. He wore A black short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants with tape on his right thigh. Over his shirt he wore a normal vest with the kanji for Fox on the back. He also had a pair of fingerless gloves just like the first girl.

As they walked up to the gate they were stopped by two chunnin guards, " Halt state your names and reasons for coming to Konoha.". The first girl went, " Tayuya of the sound.". Next came the sick looking boy, " Kimimaro of the sound.", next came the Jounin, " Shizune Kazama their Jounin sensei.". The Guards were shocked that the Yondaime's wife had joined the sound, but then they looked at the last person of the group and sneered, " What are you doing here demon?". Naruto just ignored them, " Naruto Kazama and we are here for the chunnin exams.". The guards growled, " How dare you demon defile our late hokage's name you will die.". The Chunnin guards charged at the group. Naruto looks to the group and says," leave these weaklings to me ok.". The rest of the people nod and jump back to a safe distance. Both of the Chunnin guards sneer and say, " Not even a demon like you could handle two chunnin.". Before the one guard knew it he was face to face with Naruto's fist. He was knocked out. As Naruto was about to knock out the last chunnin he was attacked by a boy with black hair and black eyes. The boy stood arrogently in front of Naruto.

" You will pay for attacking Konoha shinobi You oto bastard Sharingan". After he said this the boys eyes turned crimson red with two black comma's in each eyes. " Do you give up there is no way you can possiblly beat me i'm of the Uchiha the strongest shnobi clan in the world you can't beat my sharingan so surrender.". Naruto started laughting " So you have the Sharingan i have something stronger." He closed his eyes. The Uchiha snorted loudly, " there is nothing that can defeat the sharingan.". When Naruto opened his eyes the last chunnin guard and the uchiha gasped. Naruto had red eyes just like the uchiha but insted of two comma marks he had a pinwheel shape in his eyes. " how, How can you use the Mangekyou sharingan only my brother ever unlocked it.". While the Uchiha stood shocked the chunnin charged naruto he looked into the chunnin's eyes and said, "Tsukuyomi". When the chunnin looked around he found himself tied to a tree. He saw a red moon and then Naruto showed up. " This is my world and I control everything in it, I will stab you for seventy-two hours. in the real world a second passed before the chunnin fell to the ground clutched his head and started screaming. The Uchiha finally snaping out of his shock started hand seals for his signature jutsu," Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu". As he shot a fireball out of his mouth Naruto was already behind him. Naruto started his hand seals ending on boar he shouted," Doton- Hydra head no jutsu". As he finished three giant stone serpents grabbed the Uchiha. Naruto walked up in front of him. He pulled his hand back and said, " Forbidden Arts- Bloodline distruction.". Naruto put his hand over the Uchiha's eyes. The Uchiha screamed in pain until he passed out. When the Uchiha passed out the stone serpents dissappeared and dropped the Uchiha. Not five seconds later the Sandaime hokage plus the council of Konoha dropped from a tree.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS.". The Hokage yelled. naruto looked up and did a few hand signs. The hokage and the council were about to attack until they saw a hologram of what happened as Naruto explaned. " My team-mates and sensei and I were trying to get in the gates for the Chunnin exams when these two Chunnin guards attacked me and my team, I had to knock them out but then This Uchiha came out and attacked as well so i did what I had to to protect my team.". As soon as he finished the hologram ended. The Hokage looked into the face of the young man and reconised the whisker marks, " Naruto.". Naruto nodded. Sarutobi was about to hug him when someone from the council yelled, " WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED DEMON". The rest of the council yelled, "yeah". The a elder named Danzo said, " what did you do to the last uchiha.". Naruto without batting an eye said, " I destoyed his bloodline to the genetic level he no longer has the Sharingan and he can't pass it to his children.". The council was furious, " Then we will find Itachi and he will rebuild the Uchiha clan and we will have the Sharingan again.". The Council sneered at Naruto thinking they won until Naruto closed his eyes and pulled a bag from his waist he threw it to the council. They opened the bag to dicover it was the head of Itachi Uchiha, but what shocked them the most was when naruto opened his eyes to reviel a fully developed Sharingan. " How do you have the Sharingan?". Naruto looked at them with a glare, " I got it from my mother who is also my Jounin sensei.". Danzo got a smirk on his face, " I say we make them come back to the village and breed them for the sharingan.". The council stopped when they felt a huge killer intent coming from the hokage," YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING HE IS OF OTO SO YOU HAVE NO JURSIDICTION OVER HIM AND HIAS MOTHER IF I CATCH WIND OF ANY PLAN TO FORCE THEM TO BREED FOR THE SHARINGAN WHETHER IT BE RAPE OR DRUG ALL OF YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AND SENT TO OTO FOR PUNISHMENT DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?". The council nodded afraid of the Hokage when angered. The Hokage then faced the group of oto nin and said, " welcome to Konoha."

Cliffhanger

Next time The first test and flahback to Naruto's and Tayuya's traing till then darkvamp out


	4. burning leaf

Shadow of Demon

I don't own Naruto if i did Kakashi, Sasuke.and Sakura would be dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking" normal talking

'thinking'Normal thinking

**"talking" Summon/demon talking**

**'thinking' summon/demon thinking.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

As Naruto walked through the gates of the village he could instantly feel the glares on him. As he walked down the streets he could hear the people whisper, " why has the demon returned", or Demon spawn". When one of the villagers tried to hit him with a stone he caught and instantly turned sharingan blazeing glareing at the stupid villager, " try that again i dare you." when naruto smashed the stone to dust the villager tried to stab naruto with a hidden kunai. As the kunai dug into his chest the villager sneered, " not so tough are you demon.". The sneer fell from his face as he felt Naruto grab a hold of his hand. " Stronger than you you son of a bitch." naruto pulled out the kunai and shoved it into the villager's throat. When the villager fell to the ground Naruto was surronded by Anbu. An anbu with a bird mask told naruto," Demon you just killed a villager your sentance is death." As soon as those words left the anbu's mouth Naruto started to change his hair grew longer down to his mid back his hair also turned white. he grew hair all over his body while his nose and mouth turned into a muzzle, His canines grew longer and sharper. His finger nails grew longer and sharper. In all he looked like a tiger. The anbu started shaking in fear. The one in the bird mask asked," wwwhat iiiis thaat?". Naruto smiked as his blue eyes turned red with a pinwheel design in the middle. " This is two of my four bloodlines From my father's clan the tigergan and from my mother's clan the sharingan, and Mangekyou Sharingan.". By now all but one of the Anbu Had backed down. The bird masked anbu ran through his hand signs. " Fire Style fireball jutsu." After he shoot a fire ball from his mouth his head rolled of his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hokage tower

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork when an Anbu member with a dog mask runs in. " Lord Hokage the demon is killing Villagers and anbu." Sarutobi's eyes widen " show me".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just dispatched another group of Anbu. In the distance he could feel sarutobi's chakra signature. Just as sarutobi landed an overly arogant anbu told naruto, " as soon as i kill you i'll rape that mother of yours so i will be the hero that killed the cursed demon and revived the Uchiha clan." as the words left the anbu's the entire village felt a familar killer intent and chakra. Sarutobi and the village conucil's eyes widen as naruto's tigergan recededs and his hair becomes unruly and gains red highlights, his canines grow to large fangs, his fingernails turn to sharp claws, he grows nine chakra tails, and his eyes turn blood red with black slit pupils. naruto looks at the villagers and says, " look upon the monster you have created with your arrogance, and hatred." Naruto goes through his hand signs "**Ninja art summoning jutsu Kyubbi no yoko."** Naruto bites his thumb and slams his hands on the ground. In a puff of red smoke a fox the size of Gamabunta stands before the village of konoha. The fox has bright red fur and nine long red tails with white tips. "**Why have you summoned me Naruto-kun?"**. Naruto looks at the scared villagers, " they thrented to rape my mother." Th Kyubbi looks at the village in disgust. The conucil having gotten over the shook tried to order sarutobi to kill Naruto and seal the Kyubbi. Sarutobi just looks at the village in disgust and jumps behind Naruto, " You created this through your arrogance and hatred now you have to deal with it." As Sarutobi said this a few people sided with Naruto: Hinata, Neji, lee, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Konohamaru, moegi, udon, kiba, hana, Tsume, and the rest of the inuzuka clan, the akamichi clan, the nara clan, The yamanaka clan, the branch family of the Hyuga, tenchi,and ayame. The concil was downright furious, " how dare you side with the demon now all you tratiors will die." after the conciler said this his head fell off. naruto looked at the kyubbi and said attack. The kyubbi started a rampage of the village while naruto started to kill many shinobi. Naruto looked back at the people that sided with him and said, " old man take all these people to the sound village ill be along shortly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As sarutobi and the group left the village gates the startred to runn to the border when they got a mile from the village they saw a lage explosion that looked like a mushroom cloud. Sarutobi looked at his fellow nuke-nin with a sigh he says , " so ends a tale of a corrupt and arrogant village."

Cliffhanger


End file.
